General measurement items of particles in urine include erythrocytes, leukocytes, epithelial cells, casts and bacteria. Of these, the cast is produced in such a manner that Tomm-Horsfall mucoproteins clotted and precipitated in the renal tubule lumen under the presence of a small amount of plasma protein (albumin) act as a substrate, and blood cells and renal tubule epithelial cells are embedded therein. Casts as large as several tens of μm or more are present and owe their name to the fact that they are formed using a cylinder or the renal tubule lumen as a template. (Presence of casts suggests that there was a temporary occlusion with the renal tubule lumen, is considered important as findings indicating substantial renal disorder, and especially those enclosing blood cells or epithelial casts have significant clinical importance.)
Further, epithelial cells consist of squamous cells and transitional epithelium cells. Squamous cells have a circular or polygonal shape, are extremely thin and are created by detachment of a part of urinary tract. Meanwhile, transitional epithelium cells have diversified shapes such as a pear shape or a spinning top shape, and serve as component cells up to renal pelvis, urinary bladder and internal urethral opening. Their size ranges from those as small as several tens μm to those as large as 100 μm or more as represented by superficial cells.
Measurement of erythrocytes is important for judgment of presence or absence of hemorrhage in the route from kidney glomerulus to the urinary tract, and is frequently noticed with urine samples from patients with renal and urinary tract disorders, hemorrhagic disorders, leukemia or the like. Although erythrocytes are normally approximately 8 μm in size and are disk-like cells having a concave shape on both sides, in most cases, they present in the urine in a damaged form. In particular, erythrocytes derived from glomeruli are being deformed and are reduced in size. Erythrocytes with greater damage are hemolyzed and their contents are eluted.
Leukocytes are frequently found in urine samples from patients with renal infection, urinary tract infection, renal tuberculosis or the like. Therefore, it is possible to detect inflammation and infection at earlier stage through measurements of leukocytes in the urine sample. Leukocytes are from about 6 to 14 μm in size. Measurement of bacteria is an examination to check presence or absence of infection. The bacteria include cocci and bacilli. Cocci are spherical bacteria from about 0.5 to 2 μm in size, while bacilli are bacteria having a major axis in the range of about 2 to 10 μm. Cocci, if proliferated, result in a conglomeration of a chained shape representing an in-line moniliform or of a grape shape representing an irregularly and botryoidally-aggregated ones.
Conventionally, analysis of particles in urine has been performed by visual inspection using a microscope in a general laboratory. With this method, a urine sample is first subjected to centrifugal separation and enriched, sediments thus obtained are in some cases stained and then loaded on a microscope slide, and are subjected to classification and counting under the microscope. By the microscope inspection, first, presence or absence of urinary particles is checked and status of the urine sample is grasped under low-power field (LPF) (×100), and classification of each of constituents is performed under high-power field (HPF) (×400). Of measurement items, casts are small in number even if appeared. However, detection of this item is clinically highly useful and hence they are searched under low-power field (LPF). Other particles are classified under high-power field (HPF), erythrocytes and leukocytes are searched under high-power field (HPF) and their count is reported. As mentioned, urinary particle examination has three factors—qualitative examination (for example, “++” for bacteria), quantitative examination (for example, “5 cells/HPF” for erythrocytes) and morphological examination (for example, “presence of a poikilocyte is found” for erythrocytes).
For automation of urinary particle examination, an automatic microscope has been proposed. As a flow-type automatic microscope, UA-2000 (manufactured by Sysmex Corporation) is currently used. With this device, a urine sample is introduced to a flat type flow cell without concentration and images are taken and stored while it is flowing through the flow cell. The stored images are being sorted according to the size of particles, and a user observes the images and classifies them to each particle.
For such automatic microscope method, one designed to classify particles automatically has been proposed recently. However, urinary particles are diversified in their morphology and many particles are being damaged, and therefore, classification of images taken with good accuracy accompanies difficulties. It is particularly difficult to classify small-sized particles, such as erythrocytes (especially disrupted erythrocytes), bacteria and crystals with good accuracy, and user intervention is needed for re-classification.
As an automatic classification apparatus for urinary particle examination, a urinary particle measuring apparatus UF-100 based on the flow cytometer (manufactured by Sysmex Corporation) has been proposed. In this apparatus, urinary particles are stained by a stain reagent, and a scattered light signal and a fluorescence signal are combined to execute classification of erythrocytes, leukocytes, epithelial cells, casts and bacteria. As for a classification reagent, a dye for staining the membrane and nucleus of each particle is used, and morphology of urinary particles is maintained (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-170960). As mentioned above, urinary particles are diversified in their morphology and many particles are being damaged, and it is difficult to execute classification with good accuracy only by a combination of scattered light signal intensity and fluorescence signal intensity of a flow cytometer. Hence, a configuration is proposed which utilizes a combination of intensity of the scattered light signal and its pulse width, intensity of the fluorescence signal and its pulse width to allow for classification of each of urinary particles (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,168). This urinary particle measuring apparatus based on the flow cytometer involves various ingenuities to allow for classification of urinary particles and presentation of morphology information. For example, information about origin of urinary erythrocytes (derived from glomeruli or from glomeruli) is presented through analysis of scattered light signals of erythrocytes (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,522). This apparatus enables automatic classification of urinary particles, thereby contributing greatly to automation of urine examinations.
Even if an apparatus designed to analyze scattered light signal and fluorescence signal by various methods is used, there are samples which hinder high-accuracy measurements. As a possible cause for this, it is mentioned that there are samples with which classification of bacteria is difficult. Bacteria, although considerably small in size, have diversified morphologies. For example, samples in which small-sized bacteria, namely spherical bacteria not in a conglomeration form, alone are dominant are mentioned. The apparatus mentioned above is composed so that large-sized particles (casts, epithelial cells), medium-sized particles (leucocytes, erythrocytes) and small-sized particles (bacteria) are measured at one time, which means measurements of large-sized particles of several tens μm are necessary, and therefore, detection of bacteria of 1 μm or smaller in their size with good accuracy was difficult. Bacteria measurement in the urinary particle examination is an examination to see whether or not bacteria appeared in an amount which could be confirmed by microscope inspection, and in general, presence or absence of bacteria about 104 cells/ml or more is checked. If a bacteria concentration of 104 cells/ml or more is available, cocci are proliferated and are mostly in a conglomeration form, which normally meets requirements of the urinary particle inspection. However, so far, samples with small-sized spherical bacteria not in a conglomeration form were occasionally overlooked.
On the other hand, samples with large-sized bacteria, namely, specimens in which spherical bacteria in a grown conglomeration or large-sized bacilli appeared, the range of bacteria appearance is widened and in some cases entered into the range of appearance of erythrocytes and leukocytes. Further, even if spreading into erythrocyte and leukocyte appearance range does not occur, their appearance range overlaps with that of mucus fibril, yeast-like fungi and sperms, thereby inviting, in some cases, erroneous results in the bacteria measurement.
In the meantime, although depending on the clinical purpose intended, a high-sensitivity examination is also required for the bacteria test of urine. However, detection of fewer numbers of bacteria by visual examination under a microscope is difficult particularly for small-sized bacteria, and this is not used for examinations which need high-sensitivity. In this case, a cultivation test in which a specimen is cultured to be subjected to the examination is carried out in the bacteria laboratory separately from urinary particle inspection. Since cultivation test needs considerable number of days for cultivation, it is proposed that high-sensitivity bacteria test be performed without cultivation.
Bacteria analysis utilizing flow cytometry, namely, a method in which bacteria are stained by a stain reagent and are measured by a scattered light signal and a fluorescence signal, has been proposed. For example, European Patent Application Publication No. EP1136563 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0076743 disclose a method for measuring specimens such as urine containing foreign substances having a similar size as that of bacteria with good accuracy with the use of a dying reagent containing a cationic surfactant to allow for dissolution of foreign substances other than bacteria.